


Collide With The Sky

by Smol_Kitty_Yura



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mature content soon, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Kitty_Yura/pseuds/Smol_Kitty_Yura
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy quickly learn after two meetings that they have more in common than they thought. A mutual attraction. Unfortunately life doesn’t like to make love so easy. And how will Ciel handle a demon hungry for more than just his soul.





	1. May These Noises Startle You In Your Sleep

Ciel walked into the Trancy ballroom. He, Sebastian, his servants and his fiancé were attending a costume ball at the Trancy manor. Elizabeth, Ciel’s future bride to be put a feather on her fiancé’s pirate hat. Elizabeth clapped her hands happily. “Yay! Now we match my pirate!” She exclaimed. Elizabeth was dressed as a Tiger Lily. “Come on, Ciel. Let’s dance.” She requested.  
Ciel sighed and shook his head. “Perhaps later, but I know Sebastian would love to dance.” Ciel smirked up at his butler.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes at Ciel. “Of course my Lady.” Elizabeth excitedly took Sebastian’s hand and dragged him into the centre of the ballroom to dance.  
Ciel laughed at his butler’s misery. He was good at convincing Elizabeth he was enjoying himself, however Ciel knew his butler on a deeper level. He did have a contract with the demon after all.  
Ciel was so busy internally laugh at Sebastian, that he didn’t notice the blonde maid approaching him until she had spilled some red wine on his white pirate blouse. “Oh I’m so sorry my Lord!” She stressed, dabbing the stain with a cloth.  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about i-“ Ciel’s blue eyes caught her lighter blue eyes and despite how hard he tried, he couldn’t hold back the blush that painted his cheeks as he stared into her eyes.  
“Come on and I’ll wash that stain right out.” The maid said, taking Ciel’s hand and leading him out of the ballroom to an upstairs bedroom.

Ciel sat on the edge of the bed, while the maid seemingly prepared a bowl of hot water. “If you would remove your shirt Lord Phantomhive and I’ll clean it for you.”  
“Ah-alright.” Ciel blushed again, pulling off his shirt as instructed. The moment he pulled it off he was pinned down on the bed by the maid. She leaned down and kissed his neck, causing him to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning. “I’m engaged! S-stop!” Ciel struggled to get out.  
She suddenly stopped and said. “Finally you’re mine, Ciel Phantomhive.”  
Ciel looked up into the maid’s blue eyes again, then he narrowed his eyes in realisation. “Alois Trancy?!”  
Alois smirked, still sitting on top of the smaller boy. “I really got you, didn’t I?” “Get off me!” Ciel demanded, shoving him off.  
Alois pouted at Ciel. “But I was having so much fun and I know you liked it too.” He teased.  
“That’s ridiculous! As I said before, I am engaged. And I think it’s about time I rejoin my fiancé.” He pulled his shirt back on and stormed out of room.

When Ciel got back to the ballroom Elizabeth pounced on him. “Ciel! Where did you go?! And what happened to your shirt?!” She questioned.  
“Never mind Lizzy, we’re leaving.” He answered.  
“But you promised me a dance.” She huffed, crossing her arms grumpily.  
“Next time Elizabeth, come on.” Ciel concluded, leading the way back to the carriage. With a huffing Elizabeth following behind.

                                              ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Sebastian entered his master’s bedroom with a tray of tea. He set the tea on the bedside table and just like every morning he pulled back the curtains, waking up Ciel with the sunlight. “Good morning Master. Breakfast is already prepared in the dining room. Your schedule today, you have a dancing lesson with me before lunch and after lunch we have a meeting with The Undertaker about the notorious body snatcher.”  
Ciel groaned as he sat up and took a sip of his tea. “Is this earl grey?”  
“Of course master.” Sebastian flashed Ciel his devilish smile and then pulled a letter out of his inside pocket. “You also received another invitation from Alois Trancy. This time to attend a private ball.”  
Ciel groaned more. “I suppose I’d better go and finally put an end to him.” He sighed.  
“I shall reply to let them know you will attend.” Sebastian said and after dressing Ciel, he went to do just that.

                                           ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Ciel Phantomhive and his butler returned to the Trancy Maner as agreed a few days later. What was supposed to be private dance between the two young Earls, turned into a fight to the death between their demons. The two boys watched their respective demons battle for their victory. However, Ciel was growing increasingly bored. Claude and Sebastian both seemed to be even in strength, speed and stamina. So Ciel quickly lost interest. He stood from his chair. “Come on Alois, I’m bored.” He lead the taller boy to big library somewhere in the manor.  
Ciel then took a sword from a suit of armour by the door to the library. “I challenge you to a duel, Alois Trancy!” Ciel demanded raising his sword to the taller boy.  
“What a pity. I was hoping we were going to play something more fun, but I suppose this will do.” Alois sighed, with a smirk. “You better be ready to lose, Ciel Phamtomhive. You’re mine!” With that the blonde boy swung his sword at Ciel.  
The smaller boy ducked, taking advantage of the height difference. “Not if you die first!” Ciel retorts and swings his own sword at Alois’ legs, but misses as the blonde boy jumps back.  
Alois lets out a humoured laugh. “I’m not scared of you shorty.” He grins and sticks his tongue out at the smaller boy. Ciel then takes a swing at Alois’ sword, knocking it out of his hand. Then he trips him up and stands over the blonde pointing his blade down. “And final words Trancy?” The dark haired boy asks with a cocky grin.  
This was it. Ciel Phantomhive was finally going to get revenge for his parents. The reason for his existence. His mission will finally be complete. Or so he thought.  
Alois looked up at Ciel with a mischievous smirk. “You’re mine, Ciel Phantomhive!” He declared. Then without warning he kicked Ciel’s sword out of his hand. And before the smaller boy can react, Alois stands, grabbing Ciel by his shoulders and kisses him.  
Being completely caught of guard, Ciel freezes and goes tense. For a moment he kisses back, almost melting against his enemy’s lips. He then remembers what was happening before the kiss and pushes Alois off. He goes to say something, but no words come out of his mouth. Ciel gives up and with bright red cheeks he walks out of the room. “Sebastian! We’re leaving!” He demands, going straight to his carriage outside the Trancy manor.

                                         ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

As Ciel and Sebastian made their way back to Phantomhive manor, Ciel just sits silently in the carriage thinking about the kiss. He puts his fingers to his lips, remembering how Alois’ felt on his. He’s snapped out of his thoughts, by Sebastian and his cheeks redden again.  
“Young Master, is everything alright? You’re terribly quite.” Sebastian asked, with concern.  
“It’s n-nothing... nothing happened!” The Earl snapped at his butler.  
The demon sighed. “If you’re sure, Young Master.” The rest of their journey was spent in silence.  
And that night Ciel fell asleep, tossing and turning in his sleep and one sound ringing in his mind. _You’re mine, Ciel Phantomhive!_  And the lips that belonged to that voice, those lips on his.

Meanwhile Alois lay in his bed grinning from ear to ear. “I kissed Ciel Phantomhive!” He said proudly. “And I loved it!” He licked his lips hungrily and fell asleep, thinking of the other boy.

Claude however was waiting by a tree just outside of Phantomhive manor waiting for another certain butler. “I assume you picked up on his scent too.” Sebastian said as he approached the other demon.  
Claude pushed up his glasses with his index finger. “He may not have presented yet, but to a demon’s nose his pheromones couldn’t be stronger.” Claude answered with a very hungry look in his eyes. “You know he’s going to present as an Omega very soon. And when he does Alphas won’t hold back to bond with him. You won’t be able to watch over him every minute of every day-“ Claude was cut off by Sebastian, pinning him against the tree by his throat.  
“If you dare lay even one of your filthy fingers on _my_ Young Master, I won’t hesitate to kill you!” Sebastian warned, his red eyes narrowed at the other man.  
“How selfish of you Sebastian Michaelis, keeping such a delicious Omega all to yourself. After all is said and done _you_ get to feast on his soul, the least you could do is share his body before that time comes.” Claude said in a tone that made Sebastian’s blood boil. Sebastian let go of Claude.  
“I won’t say it again. Stay away from my master.” He warned again as he headed off, back to the Phantomhive Manor.  
Claude silently laughed to himself. “Such a foolish butler.” He said to himself as he returned to his own master.

                                          ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

**_Five years later._ **

Sebastian entered his master’s bedroom like always with a tray of tea. He set the tea on the bedside table and just like every morning he pulled back the curtains, waking up Ciel with the sunlight. “Good morning Master. You’re breakfast is in the dinning room. I have your suit pressed and ready. We are expected at the chapel at noon and we don’t want to be late. You don’t want to be late for Lady Elizabeth on your wedding day.” Sebastian grinned.


	2. Hell Above

“Good morning Master. You’re breakfast is in the dinning room. I have your tux pressed and ready. We are expected at the chapel at noon and we don’t want to be late. You don’t want to be late for Lady Elizabeth on your wedding day.” Sebastian grinned.  
“Is everything else in place?” Ciel whispered, afraid that somehow someone would hear their conversation.  
Sebastian nodded his head in assurance. “You need not worry Master. I have brought your suppressants with your tea. And your nest is set up with all your necessary toys and such for when you and Lady Elizabeth return from your honeymoon.”  
“And Lizzy won’t know a thing?”  
“Of course not Master.” Sebastian gave his now grown man of master a sad look. “You do know you can’t keep it from her forever.”  
Ciel took a sip of his tea and stood out of bed. “I’ve kept it from her for three years. She is a beta after all so she can’t smell me and during heats I’ll do what I’ve always done. Tell Elizabeth that I’m ill or have to go on important business and stay in my nest until it’s over. She never has to and never will know I’m an Omega.”  
“Master, that is no grounds for a marriage. Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider? It’s not too late. What if an Alpha-“  
“Then you can handle it! You’ve protected me from Alphas since I presented at fifteen! No one else but you and the servants can know! I will not have it stain my family name! The Queen’s Guard Dog is the Alpha of Scotland Yard!” He yelled with conviction, cutting off his butler. He then took a suppressant with another sip of his tea and then he retrieved his wedding tux from the back of his door and started undressing. “Now get out and see to the honeymoon arrangements.” Ciel ordered his demon.  
“But Sir, do you not want my assistance-“  
“I said get out!”  
“Yes Master.” Sebastian bowed and hesitantly left Ciel to get ready.

                                             ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Just as predicted by Claude, Ciel did present as an Omega not long after he turned fifteen. It was an awkward day to say the least and Ciel vowed to never let himself be seen in such a vulnerable state again.

_It had been a day like any other. Ciel and his butler had spent the day trying to get leads on a missing Omega. Unknown to them would be the first of many. Ciel thought himself lucky that he wasn’t an Omega, figuring the case was nothing more than a horny and violent Alpha had just raped, beaten and left the Omega in a ditch somewhere._

_That evening, Sebastian had just left Ciel to sleep. When Ciel suddenly felt that his underwear and sheets were soaked. His first thought was that he had wet the bed, but he hadn’t done that since he was really little. Then he realised how hot he was and he pulled off his night gown and kicked off the covers. His ass was dripping with slick and he was unmistakably aroused. It was then Ciel realised that he was in heat. Ciel Phantomhive had presented as an Omega._

                                              ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Ciel’s carriage pulled up at the chapel and he got out flattening his tux and fixing his hair.  
“You look fine Master. Lady Elizabeth is a very lucky lady.” Sebastian flashed his Earl a reassuring smile, before leading him into the back room of the main hall to wait until his bride arrived.

Ciel sat down on the sofa and suddenly started to feel his body heat up. _No! Not today!_ He panicked to himself.  
Sebastian gave the Omega another sad look. “Master, are you alright?”  
“I’m f-fine! Go see to Elizabeth and make sure she’s arrived and ready.” He insisted and Sebastian knew better than to argue this time and left. Once outside the door and knowing the Omega was going into heat, he splashed some strong smelling liquid to cover his Master’s pheromones and keep him safe from Alphas while he attended to his Master’s bride to be.

“It’s early! Why today of all days is it early?!” Ciel stressed to himself. He took off his tux pants and jacket to keep them from getting dirty. He curled up on the sofa, praying for his heat to go away. However he knew it was in vain and he suddenly began to smell why his heat came early. He didn’t know who it was, but he could definitely smell an Alpha. More importantly the Alpha his body had been begging for since his first heat. “I hate to admit it, but Sebastian was right.” He groaned.

                                               ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

While Ciel tried to get a hold of his heat, meters away in the main hall of the chapel waiting with the rest of the guests for the groom to appear was Alois Trancy. The blonde was ecstatic to receive his invitation and he’d be lying if he wasn’t surprised. Especially since he was planning on crashing it. He smirked thinking of the annoyed look that would be on Ciel’s face when he interrupted the wedding.

_“If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Stated the minister.  
Alois stood on his seat, clearing his throat to speak. “I do! Ciel Phamtomhive is very gay for me!” Alois declared, causing the whole room to burst into gasps and whispers. While a very red Ciel glared at the blonde._

Alois giggled to himself going over it in his head, but his giggles were interrupted by a strong smell. He licked his lips and was very thankful that he had told Claude to wait outside with the horses. Alois rose from his seat and followed the scent to the back room of the hall. Once he entered the room he had to cover his mouth to compose himself and the sight he saw was a sight he had never expected to see. Before him was Ciel Phamtomhive curled in on himself on the floor. Soaked boxers a flung at the side and Ciel with two fingers in his dripping asshole. “Ciel?” Alois squeaked, trying not to breath through his nose. He couldn’t lose control. He refused to lose control.  
“G-get out! You shouldn’t b-be here Alois!” Ciel stuttered, very red and very aware of how exposed he was. Without thinking he climbed to sit painfully on the sofa and covered his lower half with his tux jacket, in a futile attempt to salvage some of his dignity. Not only did his enemy now know he was an Omega, but he had just caught him in his most vulnerable state.  
“But Ciel... I uh...” Alois was lost for words. His cheeks as red as the Omega’s and his obvious arousal at the his strong pheromones, he slowly moved closer to Ciel.  
Ciel moved back, obviously in pain. However one intake of the Alpha’s scent was enough to push him over the edge. He whimpered in pain as he pounced on the the blonde. “Please help me. It w-won’t stop. Please, Alois.” He begged, letting his heat take over. As suddenly as he had pounced on the Alpha, he shoved him away and was back on the floor in a groaning mess.  
Alois’ face softened at the sight of him and sat on the floor beside the smaller male, brushing the hair from his sweat soaked head.  
“You’re obviously in pain, are you sure you don’t want me to help?” Alois asked softly.  
“Why did you get to be an Alpha? Why wasn’t I one too?” Ciel whined.  
Alois thought for a moment. “Well, I’m bigger, stronger and much more manly. Not to mention I have a nice big penis.” He answered bluntly, with a smirk.  
“That’s not fair!” Then Ciel laughed ironically. “You know for someone so smug and cocky, you’re not like other Alphas.”  
Alois chuckled. “That’s because even though I’m an Alpha, I know how it feels to be used and abused only for my body. I understand how Omegas feel and I would never want to inflict that on them.”  
Ciel looked up at the blonde raising an eyebrow. “How so?”  
Alois shook his head. “Nope, I’m not telling.”  
Ciel uncharacteristically pouted at the other male. “But I want to know!”  
“I’ll make you a deal. If you let me help you with your heat and knot you, then I’ll tell you.” The Alpha proposed.  
Ciel thought for a moment and sighed. “Fine, I suppose that’s fair.”  
“Great!” Alois smirked, shedding his suit jacket. The moment Ciel got a strong wave of his scent and as a result he felt another gush of slick pour down his inner thighs.  
“Alois.” He whimpered, knowing all too well that the blonde did that on purpose.  
The Alpha giggled and then leaned down to kiss the Omega’s forehead. “I’m sorry. Is it really that painful?” The smaller male nodded, biting his lower lip. The blonde apologised again and kissed Ciel’s lips, while taking off his tie and shirt.  
Ciel kissed back, this time without hesitation and once he caught a glimpse of Alois’s surprisingly ripped chest, his dick twitched in approval. “H-how?” He breathed.  
Alois wore his smirk again. “I am an Alpha. I’m not meant to be small and weak like you.” Ciel pouted and Alois kissed his pout. “Now, lets get you knotted so you can go back to your manor and safely get over the rest of your heat. You’re lucky I smelled you and not some other Alpha.” Alois picked up the smaller male in his strong arms and carefully laid him on the sofa. Then he dropped his suit pants and boxers, setting his erection free. It had been building since he entered the room, but he had a lot of practice at controlling his Alpha instincts.  
“You d-do know my h-heat is your fault.” Ciel faltered at the sight of the Alpha’s naked form.  
“How was I supposed to know you’re an Omega? You are supposed to be marrying a beta right now and a girl beta for that matter.” Alois pointed out.  
Suddenly Ciel felt a pit at the bottom of his stomach. But what could he do about it now? He couldn’t go out there in this state.  
“B-but I’m not gay-” He protested, but was cut off by the feeling of Alois’ tip slowly entering his hole.  
“Really? Because your body tells a different story.” The blonde smirked, pushing himself all the way in. As soon as he was fully inside the Omega, Ciel gasped in ecstasy at Alois reaching that spot inside him that he never could. This is why his heats were so painful and dragged on. The body that he needed all this time was the same body now connected to him.  
Alois was worried at the other male’s gasp and stopped, kissing his cheek. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you? I know this is your first time.”  
Ciel blushed, shaking his head. “Y-you feel amazing inside. I never knew heat c-could feel this good.”  
The blonde smiled and started thrusting in and out of Ciel, enjoying the noises coming from the Omega. He couldn’t help himself and kept placing soft kisses on Ciel’s neck and chest. With the amount of pleasure from having an Alpha inside him, it wasn’t long before Ciel came and created a sticky mess on himself. Alois leaned down and licked the smaller male’s chest clean, licking his lips. “You’re delicious, Ciel Phamtomhive!” He exclaimed, still thrusting. “I’m going to knot you now.” He said, thrusting harder and his knot forming and pressing against the inside of Ciel’s hole, followed by Ciel being filled with Alois’ own release. Ciel was filled with so much pleasure at being filled by the Alpha that he came again, creating another mess this time between their bodies.  
Both males were panting hard and Alois collapsed on top of the younger Earl. “Wow! You feel amazing Ciel!” Alois smiled brightly, hardly believing what had just happened. Both lay on the sofa for a while, comfortably wrapped up in the other.  
Once he was able to, Alois pulled out of Ciel. Causing a stream of his release to pour out of the now half asleep Omega. Alois then started redressing, watching Ciel as he rested on the sofa and finding him completely adorable.

Suddenly Ciel’s eyes shot open when he heard a very familiar voice calling his name. “Ciel!! What the hell?! I had to send all the guests home!” Elizabeth yelled, from the other side of the door.  
“Lady Elizabeth, please don’t go in there!” Sebastian urged. ‘Master Ciel is very-“  
Elizabeth slammed open the door. “If you were here the whole time, why didn’t you come out marry-“ She suddenly stopped silent, staring at the scene in front of her. Alois half naked, her fiancé fumbling on the floor to cover himself. But it was too late. Her face turned a dark red and she stormed over to Ciel. “Are you gay?! Is that why you didn’t show?! I-I hate you, Ciel Phamtomhive!” She screamed, running out of the room.  
Ciel quickly pulled on his tux pants and shirt, running after her. “Lizzy wait! You don’t understand!”  
She stopped, despite her better judgement. “Then explain it to me! And it’s MISS Milford to you!” She seethed, refusing to face him.  
Ciel leaned over, trying to catch his breath and finding it hard to stay composed given he was still in heat. “I wanted to tell you, but we were already engaged and I do love you. I didn’t want to hurt you, I thought I could keep to myself and that it would be better for both of us. Lizz- Miss Milford. I’m so sorry for not telling you sooner, but three years ago I presented... as an Omega.”  
Elizabeth turned to face him for a second, tears streaming down her cheek and anger very evident on her face. “I’m going to tell everyone... I’ll ruin you, Ciel Phamtomhive!” She barked, before running out of the chapel in sobs.

Ciel stood blankly, shell shocked by what had just happened, by what will happen. Everything was running through his head, while at the same time nothing. “Master, are you alright?” Sebastian asked, cautiously and afraid of triggering a breakdown.

Ciel looked back at his butler and Alois standing a few meters behind him with a very fake smile. “Of course. I’m perfectly fine.” He answered so quietly, they almost didn’t hear him. Then suddenly the Omega collapsed in the middle of the hall.

”Ciel!” Alois and Sebastian called in a unified panic. Alois reached the pale and unconscious Omega first, picking him up in his arms. “He’s cold and his breathing is shallow.”

”It’s an asthma attack. Come on, let’s get him home and then I’ll get a doctor.” Sebastian instructed.

Alois nodded and followed the demon. The blonde never did like Sebastian, but right now he was more worried about who he hoped to be his mate.

                                            ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Once they got to the Manor, Alois tucked Ciel into his bed and placed a damp cloth on his forehead and Sebastian fetched a doctor. Just as Sebastian had said, Ciel had, had an asthma attack. Most likely a direct result of the days events. Once the doctor and Sebastian finally left the room, Alois go into bed beside Ciel and cuddled his cold body close to him. He kissed the side of the Omega’s head and whispered. “You’re not alone, Ciel. I’ll protect you, whether you take me as your Alpha or not, I’ll protect you.” 

There was no way Alois could’ve known just how real that statement would become and to what lengths he would have to go to protect the Omega, because lurking in the inhabitants of the Trancy Manor was another Alpha drooling over the scent of the Omega’s clothes that were left behind at the chapel. Claude Faustus was very hungry to mark Ciel Phamtomhive as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this answers some questions from the last chapter. Do you really think I’d let Ciel marry Elizabeth when he’s clearly gay for Alois? *tutts and shakes head*
> 
> Until the next chapter XD


	3. A Match In Water

_Ciel opened his eyes and was surprised to see where he was. He was in an unfamiliar room, one he assumed was a cellar given that there were no windows and rows of shelves for wine bottles. His wrists were cuffed to a wall at the very back of the cellar, hidden away. “Where am I?” He whispered to himself. He had no idea how he got here or where the hell here was. The las thing he remembered was not being able to breathe and Alois’ strong Alpha arms wrapped around him. Although he would never admit it, he found comfort in that thought. Then he remembered Elizabeth and the wedding. “Shit!” He cursed, pulling on his cuffs. “I’ve got to get out of here!”_  
_Suddenly he heard a laugh at his side. “It’s no use mate. E’ll be back soon anyway. Never satisfied for long the bastard.” The green eyed boy said, trying to blow his red fringe out of his eyes._  
_Ciel turned to the other boy with wide eyes. How had he not noticed him before now? Ciel cleared his throat. “Who will be back soon?” He asked in a low voice._  
_“Don’t know the blokes name, never have. We just call him the Alpha from hell.” The boy laughed humourlessly._  
_“We?” Ciel raised an eyebrow.  
The boy nodded. “Yep! Twelve of us, now thirteen with you.” The Earl looked past the the red head to see eleven other boys cuffed to the wall, all ranging in age from sixteen to early twenties. “The names Charlie!” The red head said, interrupting the Earl’s thoughts. “I’d shake your hand, but I’m a little tied up.” Charlie joked._  
_Ciel didn’t know whether to laugh or not at that. “I’m Ciel.” He replied, figuring introducing himself too was the best response._  
_Charlie’s eyes widened. “Ciel Phamtomhive?!” He gapped.  
The Earl nodded. “Yea, why?”  
“The bastard finally got you. He’s been after you since you presented as an Omega.”  
“Me?! Why?”  
The redhead shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe now he’ll be done hunting Omegas, the bloody animal.”_  
_Ciel shook his head. “Wait, you’re all Omegas?”_  
_“Everyone of us! You can imagine what heat is-“ Charlie was cut off by the faint sound of the cellar door opening, followed by footsteps.  
Ciel saw at the end a tall silhouette of a man, with an evil grin on his face. Ciel could smell that this was the Alpha from hell that Charlie was talking about. The Alpha went straight for Ciel. “I finally have you my delicious prize.” The Alpha leaned down and licked Ciel’s neck. Despite being so close, Ciel still only saw the Alpha as a silhouette. For all his trying, he couldn’t figure out who he was. He shivered in disgust at the Alpha's tongue and the Earl kicked him off. "Beautiful and fiery, you were truly worth waiting to catch." The Alpha __exclaimed. Then he pulled a little vial filled with a pink liquid out of his jacket pocket. "Now let's help that delicious heat of yours along shall we. I have no doubt your scent is intoxicatingly sweet." He licked his lips and sat on Ciel's lap so he couldn't kick him off again. Then the Alpha roughly grabbed his chin, holding him tightly in place. He pulled the cork off the vial with his teeth and forced the contents down Ciel's throat. After only a few minutes Ciel's body started to heat up and his ass wet. Whatever was in that vial was now forcing his body to go into heat. He turned his dark head to give Charlie a begging look, wishing desperately that the redhead could help him in the agony he was now in.  
Charlie mouthed an apology to his new friend, knowing all too well what that pink liquid did and what was evidently going to follow._  
_Ciel started to cry in pain from his heat, while trying to fight the Alpha that was tearing off his clothes and roughly handling his small body._

                                            ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Ciel woke up, soaked in sweat and shaking. "Get off me! Please stop! It hurts." He cried.  
Alois was terrified by the smaller male's turmoil, however instead of backing off, he held him closer and rubbed his back gently. "Ciel it's okay. You're safe, it's okay. You're okay." The blonde soothed. "Please calm down before you have another attack." Ciel stilled at the blonde's soft voice and lay in his arms for several minutes until he was completely calm. Alois loosened his grip on the Omega and they both sat up. "That must of been some nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"  
Ciel shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He answered, indefinitely. "Why are you still here, Alois? Don't you have a mate to take care of or something."  
Alois giggled. "Of course I do! And I am taking care of my mate." He smiled and kissed Ciel's cheek.  
The Omega blushed deeply. "I-I'm not your m-mate." He stuttered.  
"Of course you are! Why do you think you went into heat early?"  
Ciel thought about the Alpha's question. An Omega only never goes into heat early, unless they're near their mate. Ciel always assumed he didn't have a mate and that was another excuse he used to go ahead and marry Elizabeth. It took a few minutes, but once it clicked his eyes widened and his cheeks deepened further. "You're right. You Alois Trancy are my Alpha."  
"Yep! And you're my Omega!" The blonde giggled and kissed his mate.

Had this moment happened four years ago there is no way Ciel would of been so accepting of his mate. Back when he was convinced that Alois was the one who killed his parents, a guise that Sebastian had come up with out of disgust for the blonde's butler. However, Ciel soon pieced it together and made Sebastian come clean.

Suddenly Ciel remembered something, leaning his back against the headboard. "You helped me with my heat and knotted me yesterday, so now you have to tell me why you relate to Omegas so much."  
Alois' smile turned somber. "Oh y-yeah. Okay. I'm a man of my word, so I'll tell you." The blonde ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat. "So I wasn't always an Earl and my name wasn't always Alois Trancy. My name was Jim Macken, I'm an orphan and I had a little brother. One day I was found and taken with several other boys to the Trancy Manor. You see the previous old Earl had a perversion for boys." Alois shivered in disgust. "He didn't like me at first because I was dead inside and my eyes showed it. Until I met Claude, I made a contract with him and suddenly the old man was pining for me. He took me every night and he wasn't gentle. Then Claude saved me and the old man died. I had Claude completely change the interior of the manor and set all the other boys free."  
Ciel stared at the blonde with glazed eyes. "I had no idea. I'm sorry that happened and I'm sure that was hard to talk about, so thank you for telling me."  
The Alpha shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. It's in the past and I'm happy now." Alois smiled.

                                         ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Alois had gone home with Claude to tend to some business at the Trancy manor and Ciel was left alone with the rest of his heat and haunted by his dream. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself. He knew it was only a dream, but it felt so real to the point that even though he was still in heat, he didn't want to be touched.

He lifted his head when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in."  
Sebastian walked in with a tray. "I brought you some warm milk and honey to help you sleep better. Master Trancy informed me of your night terrors."  
Ciel huffed. "It wasn't night terrors, it was just a nightmare, an unfortunate dream. Nothing more. And I don't want to talk about it."  
Sebastian nodded, knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of his master about it. "As you wish, sir." The demon handed the Earl the cup of warm milk. "Oh, another Omega has gone missing. Scotland Yard will want to go over any leads as soon as you're well."  
Ciel suddenly felt a twinge of fear in his heart. "H-how many Omegas have gone missing in total?" He asked, fearing the worst.  
"Including the latest to go missing, ten Omegas have gone missing. You needn't worry, Master. I will make sure you're safe and I have no doubt that your new mate will protect you as well." Sebastian assured, while taking the opportunity to tease his master a little over his new mate.  
Ciel blushed furiously. "He's not my mate! He just happened to be there when I went into heat. It's been nothing but my heat talking." Ciel answered coldly, but inside it killed him for a reason he didn't know yet. Although he was relieved to hear confirmation that his nightmare was just that. He was safe. "Now go and find out all you can about the recent missing Omega."  
Sebastian was surprised by how Ciel talked about the blonde Alpha, but Sebastian knew Ciel well enough to know it was simply the Omega's guard going up. The Butler bowed to his master and left the room.

                                        ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

It was only a few hours more, when Ciel found himself once again at the mercy of his heat. Regardless of his aroused state, he still didn't want to be touched. Even by himself, not sober at least. So before going to his nest, he had snuck into the kitchen and taken a bottle of whiskey. He lay on his side, curled up, holding Alois' tie that he had forgotten before he left and he was jerking himself off. He couldn't understand why his heat was so bad since he had already been knotted. Why was his body aching to be filled in that way again. With sloppy fingers he tried to reach that spot himself, but it was no use. "S-Sebastian!" The Omega hesitantly called.  
Moments later Sebastian knocked on the door of his nest. The demon could smell his master and he really hoped he wasn't asked to enter, otherwise he doubted he'd be able to hold back. "Yes, Master?" The demon held his nose.  
"Please... G-get... Alois!" Ciel ordered.  
Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and when to retrieve his master's mate.

An hour later there was another knock on the door to Ciel's nest. "Ciel?" Alois called, softly.  
"C-come in." Ciel barely called back. Alois opened the door and just like last time, Ciel's pheromones hit him like a truck. "P-please help me again, Alois." The Omega begged as he came again.  
Alois was about to oblige and help his mate until he smelled something else. "Have you been drinking?" The blonde closed the door tight and sat against it.  
"So... S-so?" The Omega hiccupped. "You w-want to fuck me r-ight?" He giggled, taking another swig of whiskey and crawled over to the blonde.  
The sight of Ciel crawling over to him in such a seductive way. He couldn't stop the blush or tightening of his trousers. Ciel lick his lips at the sight of him. "I knew you did." He smirked.  
Alois covered his mouth and nose with his, crossing his legs. "Not like this. You're drunk and in heat, you could... You could get pregnant."  
Ciel uncharacteristically pouted, but smirked again at an idea and sat on the Alpha's lap. "But you want to, I can feel you." The Omega hiccupped again and used one of the Alpha's hands to stroke himself.  
Alois shook his head. "Nope, nope, nope! Not when you're like this!" The Alpha stood with Ciel in his arms and carried him out of his nest and into his room. He placed Ciel in his bed and gave him a suppressant, wrapping the naked Omega in a blanket. Ciel pouted again and tried to get free. "But you did it before! Why to you gotta be a girl now?!" Ciel demanded.  
Alois wrapped his arms tightly around his mate. "That was an emergency and you weren't drunk. I don't want to fuck you. I want to make love to you, but not like this." The blonde kept his arms tightly wrapped around Ciel, cuddling him close and it wasn't long until Ciel cooled down and they both fell asleep.

                                         ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Ciel woke up with a pounding headache. Saying that he regretted downing half a bottle of whiskey was an understatement. It was also probably why his heat was so bad last night and he was relieved that his heat was completely over. For now anyway. He groaned as he turned around to look a pair of blue eyes giving him a concerned look.  
"It's your own fault that you're hungover you know." The blonde said, kissing Ciel's forehead. "Why did you get drunk?"  
Ciel sighed, knowing he would have to tell him. He knew Alois wasn't going to let him get an aspirin until he told him. "Fine, but first I want to talk about my nightmare."  
Alois raised an eyebrow, a little surprised. "Oh?"  
"It kinda has everything to do with why I got drunk." The Omega answered and proceeded to tell his mate every detail of the dream.

Alois hugged Ciel as tight as he could after his mate was finished. "Gosh, I'm so glad we didn't do anything last night! You would've hated me if I did.  
For a split second Ciel showed the blonde a soft smile. "I'm glad we didn't too, but I wouldn't of hated you. I mean it was only a dream, but it felt so real and my heat, but I didn't want to deal with it and getting drunk was the only thing I could think of. I'm sorry."  
Alois shook his head. "Don't be, it sounds like it was a very traumatic dream. However you don't have to worry because I'm going to protect you and I'm going to make sure that bloody demon of yours does too! And I'll even get Claude if I need to. I promise you're safe with me."  
Ciel laughed ironically. "Sebastian said the same thing."  
"That reminds me. According to your butler we're not mates. Is that your way of breaking up with me?" Alois teased.  
Ciel turned bright red. "N-no! Maybe, I don't know."  
"Why? We're obviously meant to be. Unless I was mistaken last night and you were getting off on the smell of Elizabeth's bra and not my tie." The blonde teased further, causing the Omega to bury his bright red face in his chest.  
"I like you, I'm just... just... scared. I've never been like this before with another person. Even though Elizabeth and I were engaged for so long we never spent the night together. I loved her... just like a sister."  
Alois laughed softly. "My silly little Ciel. You may be the Queen's guard dog, but you're not very smart. Of course it's scary, I'm scared too. I've never had anyone because they always leave me. But you're meant to be my mate and even though we were enemies we never come left each other's lives." Alois lifted Ciel's face up to look at him and kissed the Omega lovingly. "Now I'm going to ask this once and only once. Will you Ciel Phantomhive be my boyfriend, lover and mate?"  
Ciel took a deep breath, he knew Alois was good for him despite their history. He made him feel things, amazing things. Ciel kissed the blonde again. "Yes."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last couple chapters have been very mature, but Ciel is in heat so it comes with the territory XD  
> And sorry for giving more questions, but I promise they'll be answered in later chapters. For example the mysterious Omega snatcher.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this one.
> 
> Until the next chapter ;)


	4. Props & Mayhem

Sebastian entered Ciel's study with a letter in hand. "Master, I have a letter here for you from Lady Elizabeth."  
Ciel froze up a little, expecting the worst. "I'll read it myself." He reached his hand out to take the letter from his butler.  
"As you wish, Master." Sebastian handed him the letter, bowed and left the room. Ciel grabbed his letter knife and he opened the letter. He hesitantly opened it and read.

_Dearest Ciel Phantomhive,  
I'm terribly sorry about how I reacted the other day, but please understand it was our wedding day and I found you naked with another man. I was upset, angry and hurt. I felt betrayed. However Sebastian wrote to me and explained things. I thought you were just gay, but that's not all it is. I'm hurt that you felt you couldn't tell me that you're an Omega. I may be a Beta, but I would've understood. I do understand, but I also understand how stubborn you are and that you were probably scared. I don't understand why, but Omegas aren't respected in this world. Noble or not. I haven't and I won't tell any, but I do need some time. I'm leaving England for a while Ina few days. I hope that Alois is what you need and I have a feeling he is. I can't wait to one day attend your wedding._

_All my love,  
Elizabeth Milford._

Ciel sat back im his chair, releasing the breath he had been holding the whole time reading the letter. He had half a mind to go to her, to hug and thank her, but he knew that wasn't a good idea right now. Like she said, she needed time and that was understandable. He wouldn't of blamed her if she did tell, but this gave him the feeling that she still was and always will be a dear friend.

Sebastian suddenly burst into his office. "Master! Another Omega has just been kidnapped. We must hurry, there's a chance we can pick up the scent."  
Ciel quickly stood. "Get my coat." He ordered, rushing out of the room and downstairs. Sebastian nodded and got his master's coat, putting it on the Earl. They both then rushed out.

                                             ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

They arrived at the scene to something really unexpected. Sitting at the kitchen table was an Alpha balling his eyes out, while trying to console a baby girl. Ciel approached the Alpha and sat in a chair at the table facing him. "I'm so sorry. I understand this is very difficult, but anything you can tell me could be very helpful in finding your mate." Ciel turned to his butler. "Sebastian could you take care of the girl while we talk.  
"Of course, come along Miss?"  
"Ember. Her name is Ember." The Alpha answered gently placing the now sleepy Ember.  
"A fitting name with such fiery hair." Sebastian smiled, before heading upstairs with the infant.  
The Alpha watched after his child. "She's so beautiful just like her mother."  
Ciel smiled, it was evident how much he loved his mate. "Tell me anything you can about him and then what happened. I promise we will find him." He reassured.  
"Ember there is the spitting image of him. He has big green eyes and beautiful fiery red hair, and a fiery spirit to go with it." The Alpha chuckled at the thought of his Omega.  
"What's his name?" Ciel asked.  
"Charlie." The Alpha answered and Ciel suddenly couldn't breathe. The Earl gripped his chest, struggling desperately for air. "Lord Phantomhive! Are you okay?!" The Alpha got up and quickly got some water for the Earl. Ciel drank it and took a few deep breaths.  
"I'm.. f-fine." He choked.  
"Are you sure?" The Alpha was very confused and concerned by the Guard Dog's sudden state.  
Ciel nodded, managing to calm a little. "I just choked on some saliva, go on. Tell me what happened."  
Seeing that the Earl had calmed, the Alpha began to explain the disappearance of his mate. "We were all here in the kitchen. I was making dinner and Charlie was feeding Ember. The rubbish was full and since Charlie was content with our baby girl I decided to take it out while the potatoes boiled. When I put the bag in the bin I suddenly heard a loud noise, followed by Ember screaming. I ran back into the house as quickly as I could, but Charlie was no where to be seen. He was just gone-" The Alpha choked and burst into painful sobs. Ciel guessed not for the first time that day. "Y-you don't think it was the Omega snatcher? No Omega he's taken has been found. What if I never see him again? What will I do without him?"  
It took everything within Ciel not cry with the Alpha.  
Ciel put a reassuring hand on the broken Alpha's back. "You can't think like that. For the sake of your daughter, you have to stay positive. We will find Charlie. Alive and well. Whatever it takes."  
The Alpha nodded. "Thank you, Lord Phantomhive."  
The Earl stood up and called his butler who returned, handing a peacefully sleeping Ember back to her father. Then the pair left to find a lead.

Outside walking towards the carriage, Ciel is knocked on his behind after bumping to someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The Omega snapped.  
"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry my dear boy!" The tall blonde man expressed, helping Ciel to his feet.  
"My apologies Sir Chamber, are you okay?" The Earl responds.  
"Nonsense! I'm perfectly fine. Say, your timing is pretty good. With all of the dreadful Omega kidnappings, I've decided to host a ball this evening to brighten people up!" The Viscount Of Druitt exclaimed. "I hope you'll come and you should bring your new Alpha too. It would be great to make you two public at my ball." He grinned.  
Ciel's eyes widened. "H-how did you know that?!"  
"I have my ways and if you come tonight I'll tell you."  
The Omega groaned. "Fine, I'll go." He hesitantly agreed, knowing it was the only way he would get information. It couldn't of been Elizabeth, she promised him in her letter that she hadn't and wouldn't say anything and Sebastian knew better than to say anything.  
"Brilliant! I look forward to seeing you both. Now I'll let you get back to your case." The blonde man sang, heading of to wherever he was headed.

                                                  ~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

The Earl's arrive at the Viscount's mansion hand in hand, much to Alois' delight. The blonde Alpha was very happy to me publicly announcing Ciel as his Omega. He hadn't marked him yet, he didn't want to until the Omega was ready and more than that he didn't want to hurt him. Being marked his supposed to be one of the worst pains imaginable.  
Ciel was smiling so much inside at how proud and happy Alois looked to have him by his side. It was nice and Ciel was definitely falling for the Alpha, even if he wouldn't admit it.

The Viscount beamed when he saw the pair and went straight over to them. "Welcome Mr Trancy and Mr Phantomhive! I'm so glad you can both make it and by the looks of things you're official." He winked at the pair.  
"We're happy to be here! Thank you for the invitation. And yes we are, I'm the luckiest Alpha ever!" Alois beamed, matching the other blonde's enthusiasm.  
"Indeed you are, there are many Alphas envious that you claimed the infamous Ciel Phantomhive."  
Alois tightened his grip on Ciel's hand. "Yes, I did." He lied. "He's all mine. Now if you'll excuse us, we'd like to join the party."  
"Of course, enjoy!" The older man lead the pair into the ballroom.

The night went on with people congratulating the Alpha and Omega, drinks and dancing. Some making passes at the Omega and warnings to them from his Alpha. Ciel spent most of it on the sidelines, parties weren't really his scene and he was already pushing his comfort zone being so open with Alois. However, he was strangely happy to.  
Suddenly the Omega remembered why he was here. To find out who outed him to their host. With the help of his demon he had managed to keep it a secret, he knew it was safer that way.  
Ciel pulled his blonde to the side. "Alois, I need to go do something. I'll be a few minutes."  
Alois frowned a little. "Do you want me to come with you? I want to make sure you're safe."  
Ciel rolled his eyes. "You're not my baby sitter. I'll only be a moment." He snapped a little.  
"I know, I'm sorry. Just be careful." Alois placed a kiss on the smaller male's forehead, before letting him go.

Unsurprisingly Ciel found the Viscount quickly. He grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him into one of many empty rooms in the mansion. "I'm here like you wanted and I even bought Alois. So who told you about us? And that I'm an Omega?"  
The host chuckled. "Well no matter how hard you try to hide it, Alphas can still smell your scent. But that's not how I knew. My dear little cousin was ecstatic when he told me. When he got home from leaving you home."  
Ciel looked at the grinning Viscount, until it clicked and his eyes burned with anger. "Alois did it?!" The Omega didn't give the man a chance to respond before storming out, back to the ballroom. He made a beeline for his blonde. "How dare you out me! How dare you! I thought I could trust you!" Ciel yelled, causing the whole room to stop and stare.  
Alois' brows furrowed. "Ciel what are you talking about?"  
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" The smaller male seethed, shoving his Alpha back. "For three years I've kept it secret, I spend one heat with you and everyone knows!"  
Alois had a pained look. "Ciel, I swear I never told anyone." He replied softly and tried to wrap his arms around the Omega.  
Ciel shoved him off. "No, don't lie to me Alois. We're done." He pushed past the blonde and stormed out of the mansion. Leaving Alois alone in the hall. There was silence and then silent whispering.  
Alois had no idea what had come over Ciel, but he was going to find out. He ignored the people staring and followed Ciel out. However when he got outside Ciel and their carriage was gone.

Alois summoned Claude who got him back to the Phantomhive Manor. Ran to the main doors, banging on them. "Ciel! Ciel! Can we just talk about this?!" The blonde called.  
The door abruptly opened, Sebastian on the other side. "Lord Trancy, I'm afraid Master Ciel is not here. In fact I thought he was with you." The demon answered and a horrible feeling crept into the pit of blonde's stomach.  
"He was, but we apparently had a fight and he stormed off. How can he not be here? The carriage is."  
Sebastian's eyes widened. "You both better come in."  
Alois nodded. "Come on, Claude." The pair entered the manor. Alois began pacing the atrium, using all his strength not to freak out or break down. Sebastian headed for the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" The blonde snapped.  
"I'm going to search for him, I'm much faster. I'll be back soon." Sebastian answered and took off.  
Alois continued pacing, knowing all he could do was wait. He was mumbling to himself, every 'what if' that came to mind.  
Claude watched his master, knowing the blonde was on the brink of hysteria. "Don't worry, Master. Sebastian will find him. I'm sure he's fine. Do you want to talk about what happened? It might calm you down." The Trancy demon suggested.  
Alois stopped and turned to the demon. "I don't know what happened! I wish I knew. Ciel was acting weird, more moody than normal, if you can believe that!" He laughed, his tone humorless. "Then he said he had to do something and when he came back he was furious. Shouting about me outing him as an Omega, but I didn't! I would never do that! And then he broke up with me and stormed off. What if that was the last time I see him?"

Sebastien walked through the door an hour later and Alois immediately jumped on him. "Did you find him?! Where is he?! Sebastian, where is Ciel?!"  
Sebastian frowned at the already worked up Alpha. "I'm afraid I didn't. There was no trace of him or his scent... I regret to say, but I think he was kidnapped by-"  
"The Omega snatcher.." Alois finished. "I was afraid of that." He voiced, before letting himself fall to the floor in sobs.

Claude managed to slip out of the manor unnoticed, leaving Sebastian to comfort his sobbing master. He hated to leave the blonde in such a state, but he had to make a special visit of his own. He swiftly made his way to his destination and pushed the doors to get into the mansion. It was quite and dark inside. He expected as much as it was the middle of the night. Claude made his way upstairs, down the hall and into a familiar bedroom. He found his target. "Where is the Phantomhive Omega? I know you know where he is!" The demon demanded.  
The blonde Alpha sat up in his bed, stretching. "Come now, you come to my bedroom in the middle of the night and don't even greet me with a kiss. After all we're more than acquaintances my dear Claude." The male smirked.  
"You're nothing more than a toy to me Aleistor Chamber. Now tell me where my Master's Omega is!" Claude barked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, enjoy!
> 
> Until the next chapter ;)


End file.
